


Был у него…

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012), Taxi Driver (1976), Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mirror Universe, OOC, Parallel Universes, Single work, Spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: О связи вселенных через сны.
Relationships: Marty Faranan/Billy Bickle - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Был у него брат, был у него отец

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Рекурсии в каноне было недостаточно. Да, МакДона?  
> 2) Содержит элементы оригинального сценария: Билли думал, что Трэйвис Бикл его отец; Ганс с Марти заходили в бар; прочее по мелочи.  
> 3) Имеются спойлеры к «Три билборда на границе Эббинга, Миссури» и «Таксист».  
> 4) Эксперимент с параллельными и зеркальными вселенными, с налетом «Инсепшена» и «Эффекта бабочки».  
> 5) У фильмов «Семь психопатов» и «Три билборда на границе Эббинга, Миссури» один режиссер и сценарист — Мартин МакДона. Марти Фаранан носит его имя.

Он не знал, как и почему сюда попал и насколько давно это произошло. Он не знал, сколько ему лет, но помнил, что когда-то было тридцать девять. Почему именно эта цифра засела у него в голове — он тоже не знал. Может, именно тогда он и попал сюда? Кто вообще знает? Он не помнил ничего из того времени, когда ему было тридцать девять. Он вообще мало что помнил.

Билли помнил, что у него был отец.

Отца звали Трэйвис Бикл. Служил во Вьетнаме, потом работал таксистом. Как-то раз устроил большую заварушку, под занавес которой едва не застрелился, и, в конце концов, был назван героем. Когда-то тогда и появился на свет малыш Билли. Но познакомиться с отцом лично ему так и не довелось, ни в детстве, ни вообще. Мать не стремилась давать пояснений насчет того, кем был его настоящий отец, и постоянно просила называть папой каких-то левых мужиков. Ее просьбы оставались без внимания, и Билли не волновало, что она скрывает от него правду, поскольку он сам все выяснил. Трэйвис Бикл был известным человеком, которого часто показывали по телевизору, так что маленький Билли знал про того все. И знал, что тот был красавчиком, как и сам Билли. Впрочем, наследие Трэйвиса оказалось гораздо больше, что Билли понял уже когда вырос.

Билли любил отца и, уже будучи здесь, часто вспоминал Трэйвиса. Он не был уверен, но подозревал, что в прошлом шел по стопам отца, ведь тот всегда был для него примером, чего не сказать о матери. Мать редко его навещала, и хотя Билли думал, что она могла бы, наконец, признаться, перестать его обманывать, он ни о чем ее не спрашивал. Даже не хотел с ней разговаривать. Она то злилась, то плакала, то говорила, как его любит, и вечно повторяла, что ей там что-то жаль, но Билли не трогали ее чувства и, пожалуй, он был бы даже рад, перестань она приходить к нему вовсе. Он даже не помнил ее имя.

Билли помнил, что у него был брат.

Старший брат Джейсон Диксон, работал в полиции, жил в какой-то далекой от Калифорнии глуши, вроде бы в Миссури, но, в отличие от матери, навещал Билли куда чаще. Иногда казалось, что тот приходит каждый день, и Билли не возражал. Джейсон был во всех смыслах особенным, но главное, чем привлекал внимание людей, и что потом заставляло их с отвращением отворачиваться — большой ожог на левой части лица. Не считая этого увечья, они с Билли были очень похожи, практически одинаковые.

В детстве Билли не знал брата, точно так же, как и отца, да и отцы у них были разные, и мать ничего про брата не говорила. Тот сам объявился, когда-то. Возможно, к тому времени Билли уже был здесь. Он не знал. Джейсон однажды просто возник перед ним и с тех пор говорил с Билли, и Билли охотно слушал. Джейсону было, что рассказать. Общество Джейсона не любило, считало уродом, и не только из-за шрама. Но, несмотря на то, что мог похвастаться целым списком недостатков, Джейсон был добрым и желал Билли только добра. Да, в прошлом брат был мутным типом, под стать Билли, и уж точно не святым, но проделал длинный путь к тому, чтобы стать лучше, и надеялся, что он, Билли, тоже когда-нибудь этот путь завершит. И Билли верил в слова брата. Неудивительно, ведь иногда, когда он смотрел на Джейсона, ему казалось, что он глядит в зеркало, и все, что Джейсон рассказывает, на самом деле рассказывает не про себя, а про Билли. Это трудно было понять и ощутить, учитывая, что многие вещи из своего прошлого Билли никак не мог вспомнить, даже если кто-то пытался ему помочь. Он не помнил большую часть всего, что его когда-то окружало. Не помнил события, не помнил людей.

Билли помнил, что у него был друг.

Марти Фаранан. Билли помнил только имя. И не любил, когда оно звучало. Джейсон иногда говорил о Марти, и тогда неподвижный Билли вдруг оживал, но лишь чтобы сжаться в комочек, улыбнуться грустно или отмахнуться, как от чего-то неприятного. Вероятно, Марти был связан с чем-то плохим в его прошлом, но Билли не помнил и не хотел вспоминать. Может, Марти был не очень хорошим другом, ведь никогда не навещал Билли. Или погиб. Билли становилось больно, когда звучало имя его друга.

Потеряв связь с реальностью, Билли все же мог принять в ней многое. Например, перестать удивляться реакции людей на его рассказы об отце. Потому что в действительности Трэйвис Бикл — не более, чем персонаж фильма, сыгранный Робертом Де Ниро, и уж никак не отец Билли. В глубине души Билли всегда это знал. Или что никакого Джейсона Диксона не существует, и Билли разговаривает сам с собой, убеждая себя, что все будет хорошо, он справится, но так как в одиночку не может этого сделать, то выдумал себе брата, чтобы хоть кто-то его подбадривал, кто-то, кому действительно на Билли не насрать.

Но он отказывался признавать, что Марти Фаранан, от которого осталось только имя, сделал что-то такое, отчего Билли предпочел фантазию реальности. Лучше было обо всем забыть, чем с этим смириться. Наверное, тогда ему было тридцать девять.


	2. Был у него друг

Билли торчал в психушке. Совсем отъехав крышей, вместо уютной тюремной камеры оказался в уютном дворце с мягкими стенами. Не прошло и дня, чтобы Марти не злорадствовал, представляя, как тот сидит напичканный транками, пялится в пустоту и пускает слюни в пол. Идти и проверять, так ли все на самом деле, не было никакого желания, и Марти ограничивался тем, что постоянно повторял себе: Билли заслужил такой исход.

Билли испортил ему жизнь, испортил жизнь себе и теперь расплачивался за это. Даже если когда-нибудь Билли выйдет из больницы — Марти бы не хотел об этом знать. Он не хотел видеть Билли вообще, да и вспоминать об этом чокнутом психопате, по-хорошему, тоже бы не хотел. Но все было против него — и его сознание, и он сам, и вообще весь мир, — поэтому Марти не только помнил, но еще и подолгу размышлял о судьбе Билли, хотя мог бы заняться более полезными вещами. А даже если ему удавалось забыть, то обязательно кто-то напоминал. Или что-то.

Лос-Анджелес любил обсуждать Бубнового Валета. Критики в своих рецензиях не брезговали отмечать связь Марти с Бубновым Валетом, каждый раз, хоть одной строчкой, хоть парой слов. «Скандально известный» — Марти уже передергивало от этой фразы. В интервью журналисты постоянно задавали неудобные вопросы. Не то чтобы карьера Марти полетела к чертям, но сам он стал ходячим клеймо: Мартин Фаранан — «тот самый сценарист, для сюжетов которого убивал тот самый Бубновый Валет, загремевший в дурку».

А Билли, говорят, там хорошо. Потому что Билли забыл. И ничего не вспомнит, даже если рассказать во всех подробностях. Счастливец.

И все же Марти бы не хотел оказаться на месте Бикла.

Марти устраивала его нынешняя жизнь. Без Билли дышалось свободнее. Взглянуть правде в глаза, жизнь стала гораздо лучше. Все то же самое, только куда спокойнее, никакого стресса. Никто не выносит мозг по поводу пьянства, никто не втягивает в сомнительные авантюры, никто ради тебя не убивает людей и не оставляет на тебе их мозги, доводя до нервного срыва и желания выбить кое-кому зубы. Никто не встает между тобой и девушкой. Может, она и в самом деле сука, тварь и блядь, но, по крайней мере, ты больше не слушаешь эти высказывания в ее адрес, хотя когда-то они звучали день через день. Тишь и благодать. Рай на земле.

Вот о чем думал Марти, наслаждаясь жизнью, игнорируя нелестные рецензии, улыбаясь журналистам, потягивая любимый бурбон и потягивая любимую девушку. Он снова писал сценарии. Почти счастливец.

Все было хорошо, не считая того, что он не мог забыть Билли, как ни пытался. И, как ни пытался, не мог перестать винить себя. Не справляясь с чувством вины, он пил так, что и не удивился бы, брось его Кая однажды. На самом деле ей следовало бы так поступить, и уже давно, ведь он ее ни во что не ставил ни тогда, ни теперь. И если раньше за свои неудачи он отыгрывался на Билли, то потом все удары принимала Кая, но терпела, терпела, один Бог знал, почему. Но уйди она, Марти бы не побежал вымаливать прощение, как не побежал в психушку стоять перед Билли на коленях. Он был гордым ирландским псом, заглушающим алкоголем правду, ненависть и стыд. А ему было, чего стыдиться. Но никто не знал, чего именно, даже Кая.

Марти испугался и позвонил копам. Он сдал им Билли. Из того выбили признание, зачем тот убивал. И хотя после этого Марти сам оказался под прицелом, стыдно было ему не за подозрения в соучастии, а потому что оказался трусливой сукой и сдал друга. Что тот рехнулся по его вине.

Марти тошнило от отвращения к себе, каждый день. Он давился ненавистью к Билли, но еще больше — к самому себе. Один тупой проступок перечеркнул все хорошее, что он прежде сделал в жизни, и эту трагедию нельзя было исправить никакими средствами. И даже если кто-нибудь сказал бы, что он поступил правильно, стал бы убеждать его в том, что в случившемся с Билли нет его вины, — он бы отмахнулся от этого бреда и с грустной улыбкой покачал головой. А будучи пьяным, мог бы и сорваться: накричать или ударить. В его пацифизме теперь не было смысла, как и, пожалуй, в его фальшивой, наполненной фальшивым покоем жизни.

И все же он не хотел бы оказаться на месте Билли. Не хотел стирать из памяти свое унижение, а предпочитал оставаться в сознании, считая ненависть справедливой расплатой за предательство лучшего друга.


	3. Не было у него никого

Они были как живые. Они любили и ненавидели, дружили, ссорились, попадали в переделки. У них была своя жизнь, может, не самая лучшая, но зато веселая и даже в какой-то мере беззаботная. Сумасшедшая, с примесью крови и алкоголя. Они не всегда были довольны этой жизнью и даже друг другом, но как-то умудрялись выживать. Они были тесно связаны. В общем, у них была интересная история, как в кино.

Марти им даже почти завидовал, хотя как можно завидовать кому-то, кто живет исключительно в твоей голове? Иногда он переносил события их жизни на бумагу, иногда просто разговаривал с ними, спрашивая совета или гадая, а как бы поступил кто-то из них, окажись на его месте в какой-то ситуации. Это ему помогало. И они стали не просто ему родными, а частью его самого.

В этом мире у него не было настоящих друзей. Не было девушки, не было родственников. У него не было никого, кому он бы мог довериться, обратиться за помощью в трудную минуту или хотя бы просто поговорить. Он был совершенно один. И продолжал жить лишь из интереса, как далеко сможет зайти и смогут ли к чему-нибудь привести его фантазии.

Он любил писать. Мог неделями не выходить из дома, не спать и почти не есть, так глубоко погруженный в свои фантазии, что не услышал бы и звонка в дверь или телефон. Наверное. Никто ему не звонил, да и некому было. У него даже не было домашнего животного, хотя ему всегда нравились собаки. Но собаки, как и многое другое, приносили много проблем, а проблем в его жизни было более чем достаточно.

Сколько бы Марти ни верил в собственный талант и великую мечту — стать крутым известным сценаристом, — он был всего лишь неудачником и бездарным графоманом. Писал много, не задумываясь, и ему часто потом говорили, что в его работах не было никакого смысла. Может, все и так, грустно кивал он, но это не повод разворачивать его из студии, отказывать раз за разом, он же ведь не полное убожество! Да и, в конце концов, в мире полно фильмов и сериалов с откровенно дерьмовым сценарием. Так чем он хуже?

Отказы его задевали. Он часто дрался на сделках, что негативно сказывалось на его репутации. Ругался с агентами, менял агентства, и если ему удавалось впарить сценарий в какой-то откровенно провальный или сомнительный проект — это уже было большой победой. Чаще всего перед ним закрывали двери, только услышав его имя. Несправедливо.

Все связи, которые он пытался заводить, оборачивались полной неудачей. Он не умел ладить с людьми, что было крайне иронично, ведь он ценил дружбу как никто другой. Марти был бы хорошим другом. А еще он хотел бы, чтобы в мире был такой человек, как Билли. Настолько же верный, ради дружбы готовый пойти на все, сделать для Марти что угодно. Даже убить, если потребовалось бы. Или умереть. Может, где-то там, далеко и даже не в этой стране и был такой Билли, но им двоим никак не везло повстречаться.

Его альтер эго, носившему его собственное имя — Марти Фаранану, с другом очень повезло, даже при том, что придуманный Марти был куда сложнее характером. Придуманный Марти был талантлив, но меланхоличен, много пил, страдал, делал вид, что добрый и умный, но был жестоким и глупым, постоянно чем-то оправдывающим себя и свои слабости и не осознающим истинного счастья. Иногда Марти хотел оказаться на месте своего альтер эго, потому что у того был Билли. А у настоящего Марти — не было никого. Иногда ему просто не хватало поддержки, и персонажи, почти живые, но все же несуществующие — не справлялись с этой задачей. В какой-то момент они не справились даже друг с другом, и их история зашла в тупик: один сошел с ума, а второй упивался до беспамятства.

Разумеется, они оказались в такой ситуации не сами. Он сделал это с ними, и для него их судьба была символична. И ему не было их жалко, особенно когда он, осознавая собственную никчемность, пытался пить в надежде, что его это спасет. Вообще-то он вел здоровый образ жизни, что, вероятно, являлось для него немного странным. Но когда Марти все же напивался — в мире ничего не менялось, вопреки его ожиданиям. Мир не превращался в сказку, золотые врата не открывали путь к волшебным замкам, и он сам не садился на трон.

Протрезвев, он с тоской смотрел на исписанные листы. Туда, где Билли общался с выдуманным братом, а пьяный Марти поднимал руку на девушку. Может, гораздо лучшим вариантом была бы чья-нибудь смерть.

Он никчемный неудачник, и что бы ни делал — все было бесполезно. То, чем он жил и чего пытался достичь, было бесполезно. И сам он тоже был бесполезным. Он устал пытать себя бесполезной жизнью и устал пытать своих персонажей, которые не могли быть по-настоящему счастливы, пока не будет счастлив он.

Если его не станет, может, тогда его персонажи действительно оживут? В каком-то другом мире, где все у них будет хорошо. Это было бы лучшее, что может с ними случиться.


	4. Был у него любовник

Однажды ему приснился странный и пугающий сон, больше похожий на другую реальность. И что особенно было жутким, запомнился этот сон почти во всех деталях. Чем больше подробностей Марти вспоминал, тем страшнее ему становилось, и тем сильнее приходила уверенность, что все произошедшее во сне было с ним на самом деле. В других вселенных, о которых Марти никогда не узнает и не хотел бы знать.

Он никому не рассказывал об этом сне, но подумывал кое-что использовать для сценария. Когда-нибудь, не сегодня и не в ближайшем будущем.

Во сне, на самом деле, не было ничего хорошего. Депрессивная жизнь неудачника, витающего в облаках. Одинокого, загнанного в угол, скучного, бесполезного, уставшего бороться за место под солнцем. Жалкая обыденность никому не нужной посредственности, возомнившей себя кем-то особенным — вот, чем это было. Никто бы не захотел помнить такой сон, однако тот настолько прочно застрял в голове Марти, будто он сам это пережил. Впрочем, в какой-то степени так оно и было. Стремительно, за одну ночь, он прожил жизнь другого себя. И, пропустив через себя все, он понимал — со страхом, но понимал, — что так могла бы сложиться его жизнь и в реальности, не будь рядом с ним Билли. Ну и если бы Марти был чуть менее талантлив, пожалуй. Хотя при любом раскладе он вряд ли бы наложил на себя руки, как, вроде бы, сделал Марти из сна. Во всяком случае, именно на этом моменте Марти проснулся. Ох и напугался он в то утро. Увидев рядом с собой Билли, живого, настоящего, которого можно обнять, он едва не расплакался от облегчения. Билли потом еще полдня не мог от него добиться, что с ним случилось. Но Марти бы не смог рассказать, даже если бы захотел.

А во сне у него с Билли все было по-другому. Вернее, не у Марти из сна, а у того Марти, что Марти из сна придумал. Совсем другие отношения, и Билли тоже совсем другой, поразительно далекий от настоящего. Марти невольно краснел, вспоминая того Билли. Конечно, настоящего он любил больше всего на свете, но Билли из сна был невероятно очаровательным, настолько милым, что было невозможно понять, как же придуманный Марти мог так жестоко с Билли обращаться. Они называли друг друга друзьями, но…

Он был несказанно рад, что в реальности им с Билли повезло куда больше, и они больше, чем просто друзья. Хотя идеальными их отношения тоже было не назвать.

Они познакомились на съемках фильма по сценарию Марти. Затем, уже на премьере, он оказался так впечатлен игрой Билли, что поспешил тут же озвучить свой восторг. И, возможно, намекнуть на что-то еще. Как бы то ни было, Билли понравилось все сказанное, и в тот вечер они переспали. При этом Марти чувствовал себя фанаткой, которую под шумок протащили в номер отеля. Его все устраивало.

Потом они сделали это снова, потом еще, и еще, и продолжали это делать, даже когда подружились и когда Марти осознал, что по уши влюблен.

Внимания Билли добиться было невероятно трудно: плотный график, вечные съемки, подготовки, разъезды, какие-то дела, не говоря уже о личной жизни. Билли был женат, но Марти это нисколько не смущало.

Сам он тоже был достаточно занятым человеком, но как только появлялась возможность встретиться с Билли, тут же бросал все. Хотя тот мог вдруг резко передумать и не приехать. Они могли не видеться месяц или два, но Марти думал о Билли каждый день. Не зная, думает ли о нем тот. Билли редко звонил и, как правило, разговоры были короткими. Трубку брал еще реже.

Марти не знал, что к нему испытывает Билли, но таких же сильных чувств в ответ не ждал, хотя иногда позволял себе надеяться. Билли вообще был скуп на проявление бурных эмоций в его честь, кроме, может, тех моментов, когда был пьян или разгорячен в постели. Трахались они, в основном, так, как хотел Билли и только тогда, когда хотел Билли. Иногда Марти думал, что Билли общался с ним только из-за секса, при этом, может, спал с кем-то еще, кроме него и жены. Он

ничего не знал о личной жизни Билли и не интересовался. Мысль о том, что секса с ним недостаточно, что Марти делят с кем-то еще, кого он не знает, была не самой приятной. Но Марти хорошо боролся с ревностью, почти безболезненно. И ничего у Билли не спрашивал, потому как, на самом деле, стоило ему подумать, что его всего лишь используют, как тут же хотел упасть на колени и попросить Билли об этом еще. Хотя никогда ни о чем Билли не просил.

А Билли даже не нужно было у него что-то просить. Достаточно было сказать или просто намекнуть, и Марти делал. Не справлялся сам — подключал связи. Билли благодарил с холодной улыбкой. Марти радостно вилял хвостом, как собачонка в ожидании новых приказов. Влюбленный и готовый ради Билли на все, совершенно бескорыстно.

У него была хорошая жизнь. Карьера, деньги, известность. У него был Билли, и он был счастлив. Как хорошо, что тот сон был всего лишь сном.


	5. Был у него сон

Ебанутый какой-то сон. Эта мысль родилась до того как Марти окончательно пришел в сознание. И когда из тумана нарисовалась плоская, лохматая собачья морда, знатно его обслюнявившая, — Марти уже не помнил, что ему снилось. Вроде бы что-то странное и сюрреалистичное даже, но на этом все. Его больше интересовало, почему он спал у Билли дома и, главное, что, черт возьми, вчера было.

Жуя тост, домашний Билли, в пижаме и халате сверху, выплыл из кухни. На вид бодрый, чего нельзя было сказать о Марти. Жутко болела голова, предвещая полный пиздец...

И пиздец наступил.

— Это полный пиздец, — вынес вердикт Марти.

Казалось, хуже быть уже не могло, но заголовок статьи кричал об обратном. А Марти во внутренней истерике уже надрывал глотку от ярости и бессилия.

Билли подозревали в том, что тот Бубновый Валет, и были правы, потому как это — чертова правда, которую не осознает разве что идиот. Особенно после вчерашнего перформанса у костра. Билли дал жару. Марти так охренел, что всю ночь думал над тем, что услышал. И все же надеялся, что Билли к убийствам не причастен, просто обладал буйной фантазией и слез с таблеток. Марти до последнего надеялся, вот до этого самого момента.

Ганс хмуро заглядывал ему через плечо. На первой полосе красовались больной на голову Бикл и несчастная жертва под номером пять — какая-то украинская девчонка. Судя по тексту, подружка Костелло, которую Билли, втайне от мафиозного босса, трахал аж полгода, что, кстати, многое объясняло. И если раньше Чарли Костелло был просто злой, то после убийства своей девушки наверняка в ярости как тысяча бульдогов. Впрочем, данный факт был мелким пустяком на фоне главной проблемы.

Билли Бикл психопат-убийца, грохнувший пять человек! Добро пожаловать в кино.

Да и хер бы с ним на самом деле, но убить женщину?.. Зачем?!

Марти глубоко вздохнул, отложив газету. Зажмурился, открыл глаза, застрял взглядом где-то в потолке.

— Заскочим в бар? — наконец, выдал он. Смиренное и заебавшееся. Это не было предложением. Он собирался основательно надраться. Да, он обещал не пить, пока не закончит сценарий, но обстоятельства изменились.

— Да, почему бы и нет, — Ганс пожал плечами. Невозмутимый, как обычно. Что бы ни стряслось, Ганс всегда оставался спокойным и готовым выслушать, чем и нравился Марти. Единственный глас разума в этом дурдоме.

И, захватив газету, они молча направились туда, где Марти долго пялился на полки, выбирая, чем бы повкуснее залить шикарную новость. Водка или виски? Сколько бутылок? Да тут если весь бар выхлестать, все равно будет недостаточно.

Взяв бурбон, он подошел к Гансу, который, сидя за столиком, внимательно изучал статью. Марти тоже перечитал ее еще раз. И все это время над ними висела странная пауза, как будто надо было что-то сказать, как-то среагировать, но оба не знали, что и как.

Перед возвращением в лагерь следовало обдумать дальнейший план действий, но Марти понятия не имел даже, как выразить свои эмоции. Кроме как, разве что, смять газету, схватить стул и запустить в бар. Пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы собраться с мыслями и хоть что-то придумать.

Ганс заявил, что не собирается обсуждать это с Билли, вообще ничего не скажет и ничего не сделает, если не будет на то крайней необходимости.

Была идея позвонить копам. Не то чтобы Марти теперь опасался быть рядом с Билли, зная, что тот натворил (Билли просто не сможет на него накинуться, и Марти это прекрасно знал). Но Билли это начал, значит, отвечать положено тоже Билли, тем более копы и так рано или поздно доберутся до Бубнового Валета. Так не лучше ли сделать это сейчас, пока не погиб кто-то еще? Сдать одновременно Билли и Чарли — чем не выход?

В ответ на такое, казалось бы, разумное предложение, Ганс (в чем Марти не сомневался, но все же рискнул озвучить свои мысли) послал его громко и куда подальше, назвав трусом, и добавил, что друзья так не поступают. Верно, друзья так не поступают. Но также они не делают много чего еще.

Марти усмехнулся. Да, звонить копам подло. Но вот они вернутся в пустыню, будут сидеть у костра, Марти будет пить и… что дальше? Они будут писать сценарий? Полная хрень. Ничего не будет дальше. Это конец.

— Да ну его нахер, — устало ругнулся Марти, когда они так и не пришли к компромиссу. Он уперся лбом в стол. Истерика улеглась, осталась только тупая паника. И разочарование.

Надо было брать бухло и ехать, хотелось того или нет. Ганс флегматично ждал, пока он поднимет свою задницу. А Марти жалел, что не мог выпить прямо сейчас, так как был за рулем. Хотя какая уже разница, в самом-то деле…

— Ладно, в туалет только отлучусь, и поедем.

Ни в какой туалет он не собирался, разумеется, но Гансу необязательно было об этом знать.

Убедившись, что Ганс, возможно, что-то заподозрив, не отправился за ним следом, Марти свернул за угол и подошел к таксофону. Снял трубку, подумал еще раз, быстро прогнал все аргументы, потом все-таки закинул мелочь и, громко выдохнув, уже принялся набирать номер, как вдруг завис с зажатой меж пальцев монетой.

Что-то было не так. Как будто все это уже с ним происходило. И хотя Марти еще никогда не вызывал копов посреди пустыни и уж точно не сдавал друзей, его не покидало ощущение, что он уже делал это прежде. И обернулось все тогда чем-то крайне дерьмовым. И это было так странно. Он даже испугался на секунду.

Списав дежавю на обычный стресс перед ответственным моментом, он продолжил набирать номер, но поганое чувство никак не желало уходить. Быстрее, чем Марти нажимал на кнопки, оно подкатывало к горлу и скручивало кишки. Нечто куда более сильное, чем обычный страх.

Марти резко повесил трубку. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Перед глазами откуда-то возник Билли в окружении врачей. В психушке? Точно, ему же что-то такое снилось. Там было что-то еще, много всего и ничего хорошего.

Осознав, что он только что собирался сделать, Марти вдруг почувствовал себя полным мудаком. Позвони он в полицию, и Билли бы никогда его не простил.

Марти сглотнул. Посмотрел на солнце. И все-таки побрел в туалет — прочищать желудок.

Прежде чем что-то решать, определенно стоило сначала поговорить с Билли. Тот давно уже был не в порядке, Марти знал это, он же читал дневник, в конце концов. Наверняка для убийств была веская причина. И не важно, что там, но он должен выяснить ее сам.


End file.
